While caring for a newborn baby can be one (1) of the most rewarding duties a person may bear, it is often one (1) of the most traumatizing. Many parents or care providers turn to aids to help them care for their charges while still engaging in other activities or tasks around the home. Perhaps the most common of these is that of the child monitor.
Consisting of a transmitter in the child's room or location and a receiver in the parents or care provider's location, these devices allow users to engage in other tasks while still providing continuous monitoring of the child's well-being. More recent models offer the ability to transmit video as well. However, these devices are typically table-top units and may even be plugged in the wall, thus severely limiting their portability, especially when the parent or care provider must go to another room. As many household activities take place in many rooms simultaneously, the ability to see the baby or the monitor is often limited.
Finally, for parents or care providers who are hearing impaired, such monitors only provide aid if they visually monitored continuously to assure the child's well-being, which is not practical. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the shortcomings of current monitor systems can be addressed, especially for the hearing impaired. The development of the monitor for the hearing impaired fulfills this need.